Adalyn Chamberlain
Adalyn Chamberlain is a powerful witch and the firstborn child of Christopher Chamberlain and Esther Chamberlain. Early History |-|Early Life= Personality As a child, Adalyn was mischievous as she and Harrison would climb up in the trees and plot mischief. Adalyn has exhibited an independent, tenacious, rebellious streak, as she fled from her monstrous Aunt Dahlia centuries before and has been fighting, running from her for years ever since. She has a very stoic personality, keeping a calm, difficult to read, expression at near all times. Adalyn has shown to be a curious person, having wondered about her siblings, the Chamberlains for some time. Upon meeting them but having lived in contempt of her aunt Dahlia for the abuse and terror she endured at Dahlia's hands and for her mother Esther for abandoning her. When she learned that Carson had a child, the only sign of her shock was to grab hold of her necklace. Likewise, she showed little surprise upon seeing Harrison's new form, as remained calm even while reminiscing about old times, and telling him of Dahlia's hunt for her. Physical Appearance Adalyn, as a child, had curly blonde hair and green eyes. When she appeared in the Abattoir for the Christmas party in 1914, she is a very beautiful young woman of high stature and a slender build, carrying herself with grace and tact. As she slept for 100 years, she would appear to Katherine as a girl wearing a black dress and her long, dirty blonde hair covering her face with a peculiar necklace in her hands. Upon waking up, she was seen wearing clothes like any other female inmate of the cottage, messy and unkempt. She tied her hair into a braid while letting her side bangs frame her face. Not long after she escaped the Cottage, Adalyn's look changed drastically. She appeared to Harrison in more modern, darker clothing and wearing make-up. She has let her long dirty blonde hair flow freely and has her pendant around her neck. 6 months after ending the threat of Dahlia, Adalyn's hair had been cut to shoulder length. Powers and Abilities While Adalyn was still a child, Dahlia used a brand of Connective Magic which allowed her to draw power from Adalyn while allowing Adalyn's power to be augmented. During her early life, Adalyn experienced difficulties controlling her magic as a result of her maternal lineage, as first-born witches of Dahlia and Christopher's bloodline possess devastating amounts of power from a young age. As a result of her heritage, she had the greatest amount of magical potential compared to her other siblings prior to their transformation into vampires. Adalyn used to experience episodes when her magic would overwhelm her to the point of creating powerful storms and causing all birds in the area to die, usually when she was overcome by strong emotions such as anger and frustration. During these lapses of control, Dahlia used to sing to her whilst hugging her to calm her down and to lower her heart rate. Weaknesses Adalyn was a pseudo-immortal witch, twice, when she was linked to her Aunt Dahlia and recently to Carson. After Dahlia's death, Adalyn lost her pseudo-immortality and had the typical weaknesses of a human/witch. Following the current events in the lives of her family, she was linked to her brother, Justinian, the anchor to her spell. Upon her awakening, the spell has been broken and again possesses all the standard weaknesses of a human/witch. Relationships Dahlia The relationship between Dahlia and Adalyn has been strained and complicated for nearly a thousand years. In an attempt to have children, Esther Chamberlain was forced to give Adalyn to Dahlia in exchange for Dahlia helping Esther birth other children. Harrison Chamberlain Ever since childhood, Harrison and Adalyn have shared a close relationship for nearly centuries. Harrison originally thought that Adalyn was dead, and he mourned for her still even after not seeing her for centuries. However, after awakening from a century's slumber, Adalyn reunites herself with Harrison. Justinian Chamberlain The relationship between Adalyn and Justinian started rocky. Justinian mistrusted her the first moment he met her, even after Adalyn proved to be who she said she was. As revenge for Justinian mistreating her badly, she promised to make the rest of the Chamberlain siblings turn against Justinian, which is successful being Justinian attempts to prove himself to his siblings. However, after Adalyn is forced to try to kill Justinian and Maverick, she states in near-tears that she doesn't want to kill either of them. After Dahlia's death, Justinian finally accepts Adalyn as his half-sister and they become close as siblings. Name * The origin of the name Adalyn is American. ... It is a constructed name, combining Ada and Lynn. It also can be a form of Adeline and Adelina. The meaning of the name Adalyn is noble. Common nicknames include Ada, Lyn, and Daly. *The last name Chamberlain is of Old French origin, and is an occupational name for a chamberlain, that is an official in charge of the private chambers of his master; the term was later a title of high rank. The derivation of this name is from the Old French and Anglo-Norman French "c(h)ambrelain, cambrelane, cambrelen©", chamberlain. The Italian cognate "camerlengo" was given to a manager of a pontifical court. Category:Female Characters Category:Witches Category:Supernatural Category:Characters